


Coffee in the Morning

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joona isn't quite sure what to call this thing that they have together. But whatever it is, it's just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee in the Morning

Joona woke up to the sound of something snuffling under the door. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling, not wanting to turn over just in case he was still dreaming. In case the unfamiliar sound was coming from a mysterious _something_. 

After a moment or two, he remembered that he wasn't in his own bed. Everything made sense.

The warm body nestled against him was a good indicator of that. Joona turned his head. Hannu was curled up against him, wrapped snugly in the blankets, dead to the world.

The snuffling continued, followed by a soft woof and the sound of blunt nails pawing at the door.

Joona sighed. I'm not going to get out of this, am I, he thought. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," he muttered, and with a groan, he hauled himself out of bed to let the dog out.

* * *

A cold nose against the ankles wasn't exactly the best way to wake up. But the licking was worse. And the yapping.

"Shh!" Joona hissed, bending down to give him a pat. "Come on, don't start...." To his relief, Ville shushed as soon as Joona started heading toward the back door.

He stood on the steps even after Ville ran past him. Looking up, he took in a deep breath and lifted his eyes to catch the thin rays of sun as it peeked through the trees. The cool air hit quickly; there was a bit of bite to it. Summer was over. Soon autumn would be there in earnest. But it was too early for frost. Not that cold. Not yet.

Joona wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as a breeze cut through his thin t-shirt and loose boxers and bit at his bare toes. It was more chilly than he'd like to admit, and he had half a mind to go back inside. But it wasn't that bad, really. Not bad enough to give in. And the early morning air was refreshing, anyway.

It had been cold the previous night, too. Hannu had left the bedroom window open. At first, they were too busy, too focused on one another to notice. Too occupied with hands and mouths and the friction as their bodies moved against one another. It had taken some trial and error over the past months, but Joona had come to know which buttons he needed to press in order to get the reaction he was looking for. Eventually, Hannu relaxed in his arms, eased up under him. After that, neither of them were in any position to notice anything going on around them. By the time they realized how cold the room was, they were too exhausted and too satisfied and - maybe - too content to move even five steps from the bed to press the window shut.

"Go close it," Hannu muttered against his neck, after making absolutely no effort to do it himself. "'S cold in here."

"It's your room," Joona said, his eyes drooping. "You close it."

"No, you." Hannu gave him a half-hearted kick. "You're closer."

"Nah."

There was a long pause as Hannu seemed to take a moment to consider whether he wanted to go to the trouble of moving, whether it was worth the effort or not. Then, with a sigh, and a practically audible eyeroll, he turned over and drew the blankets up around his shoulders. "Fine," he grumbled. "But if you get cold, don't bother me about it. I'm going to sleep."

Joona held back a laugh. For a second, he thought about getting out of bed, then decided against it. Instead, he cozied up to Hannu, nestling comfortably next to him - and reached to pull over some of the blankets for himself. He wasn't going to let him steal _all_ of them. Turning his head, he grinned and grazed a kiss against Hannu's temple. "Good night, then."

The body next to him tensed a little, but eased up after a breath. It was a movement so small that if Joona hadn't been watching for it, he wouldn't have noticed it. And after a moment, a soft "Good night" could be heard from inside the mountain of blankets, and that was more than good enough.

As he stood on Hannu's back doorstep, breathing in the cold morning air, Joona decided that it had turned out all right. Whatever they had - whatever it was - it was fine. A little weird, maybe, but just fine.

Ville came bounding up to him, and Joona let him in. Once they were back inside the warmth of the house, the dog looked up, gave him an expectant look, and then barked.

"Ugh, what - oh, come on." A glance at the clock. It was early. Too early. And on a day off, to add to it. That was why he'd stayed the night in the first place. Neither he nor Hannu had to be up for hours. But then there was Ville, licking at his feet and begging for breakfast. _He_ had no concept of things like time, or days off, or sleeping in until noon after a late night.

Joona sighed. Fine, he thought. Fine.

* * *

A full bowl was enough to silence the barking. By then, Joona was wide awake. The cold air had already done more than enough to wipe the sleep from his eyes, and it seemed like a bother to go back to bed. Fine, then, he thought. Might as well enjoy the morning.

Breakfast didn't sound too bad, after all. Maybe Ville had the right idea.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the scent of fresh coffee and the quiet hum of music from the radio. 

There was a sound coming from the hallway. Shuffling slippered footsteps. Joona set his coffee down on the counter and looked over.

A shape stepped into view, rubbing at its eyes, hair sticking out at odd angles, a would-be zombie in slippers and pyjamas. It mumbled something that might have been "Good morning," and then stared at him owlishly.

"You're awake," Hannu said flatly.

"Ville woke me up." Joona lifted an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Bed was cold."

"I see." A pause. "Coffee?"

"Yes."

Hannu was always a person of few words in early hours of the day. This morning, Joona thought as he reached for a mug, was no different. But that was all right. Sometimes, at a time like this, it meant that Hannu could be more agreeable than he usually might be. This was due to the simple fact that it would take him a moment or two to catch on to things. A second or two before the hamster in his brain caught up with the wheel. A sliver of time before he would return to his usual irritable self. As he set the coffee on the counter, Joona decided to see about that.

When Hannu came near to reach for it, Joona didn't give him the chance. Without a word, he grabbed him and tugged him into his arms. He felt Hannu freeze against him, and for a split second he looked as if he might pull away.

But he didn't.

"What're you doing?" Hannu muttered, blinking up at him.

"Not much." Joona paused. He didn't really have any excuses, did he. Somehow, it didn't seem worth it to make one. He lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Hannu's ear, and smiled. "Just felt like it."

A sour look crossed Hannu's face, but he didn't make any effort to move. The complaints that he might make under normal circumstances didn't come, either. "Whatever," he said, pillowing his head on Joona's shoulder.

Victory, Joona thought as he kissed at Hannu's hair, not even bothering to hold back the grin that spread over his lips. Agreeable, for once. "You're not arguing."

"I'm tired."

But Hannu's arms came up to slip around his waist. The gesture was slow, hesitant, unsure, like words that he didn't want to actually say. But they were there, anyway.

Joona leaned against the counter and pulled Hannu close to him. For a moment, he let his eyes drift shut and took in the warmth and the shape of the body against him. It was different like this than it had been the previous night. Different but good.

"If you're so tired, how about you leave breakfast to me? I'll take care of it."

The arms wrapped around him tightened. Just a fraction. Just enough. "...Fine."

In the cool morning, they fit together perfectly.


End file.
